This disclosure describes filter constructions for filtering fluids, such as gas or liquid. In particular, this disclosure describes a filter element having a centerpiece, methods for servicing an air cleaner, and methods for constructing a filter element having a centerpiece.
Straight through flow filter elements have been used in systems for cleaning fluid passing therethrough. Straight through flow filter elements typically will have an inlet face and an oppositely disposed outlet face. In this manner, fluid flows in one certain direction upon entering the filter element at the inlet face and will have the same direction of flow as it exits the outlet face. Typically, straight through flow filter elements will be installed in a duct or housing of some type. After a period of use, the filter element will require servicing, either cleaning or a complete replacement. If it is difficult or inconvenient to service the filter element, the user may delay the proper servicing, which can cause damage to whatever system is being filtered.
Improvements to straight through flow filter elements are desirable.
The disclosure describes a filter arrangement including a filter element, a frame construction secured to the filter element, and a handle member secured to the filter element. In preferred arrangements, the filter element includes a plurality of flutes, wherein each of the flutes have a first end portion adjacent to a first end of the filter element, and a second end portion adjacent to a second end of the filter element. Selected ones of the flutes are open at the first end portion and closed at the second end portion, while selected ones of the flutes are closed at the first end portion and open at the second end portion.
In preferred arrangements, the handle member is secured to the frame construction.
In certain preferred embodiments, the filter element includes a central core member, wherein the plurality of flutes are coiled around the central core member. Preferably, the handle member will be secured to the central core member. In preferred embodiments, the central core member includes a plurality of corrugations, wherein the corrugations mateably engage at least some of the flutes.
The disclosure also describes a center board for use in a filter element. Preferred center boards include an extension having first and second opposite ends, and a region of corrugation located on the extension between the first and second ends. The region of corrugation is constructed and arranged to mate with fluted media of a filter element.
Preferably, the center board will include a handle member forming the first end, and a fastening member forming the second end. The fastening member is preferably constructed and arranged to connect to a frame construction of the filter element.
The disclosure also describes an air cleaner including a housing and a filter element removably positioned in the housing. The housing includes a body member and a cover. The cover includes a projection extending in a direction toward an interior of the body member. The filter element preferably includes a center board extending at least partially into the filter element. Preferably, the center board includes a first portion axially extending from a flowface of the filter element. In preferred embodiments, the projection of the cover will engage the first portion of the center board, when the filter element is operably installed in the interior, and when the cover is operably oriented over an open end of the body member.
The disclosure also describes a method for servicing an air cleaner. The method includes providing a filter element installed in a housing. The filter element includes a frame construction secured thereto. The method includes a step of grasping a handle secured to the frame construction, and pulling the handle to remove the filter element from the housing. Preferred methods will utilize filter element constructions as characterized herein.
Methods for constructing air filter elements are also described. In preferred methods, there is a step of providing a center board having first and second opposite ends and a region of corrugation at least partially located between the first and second ends. Selected flutes of fluted filter media are aligned with the region of corrugation. The fluted filter media is then wound around the center board.